


Iroquois Pliskin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerriero [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Introspection, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Snake avesse capito molto più di Jack di quanto si fosse aspettato?Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.Prompt: “Là, dove si bruciano i ____, si finisce col bruciare anche gli uomini.”— «Almansor», Heinrich von Heine.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMAJKhOaBsQ; AMV ~It Hurts Like Hell~『ᴀɴɪᴍᴇ ᴍɪx』ᴴᴰ.





	Iroquois Pliskin

Iroquois Pliskin

 

Raiden si sedette sulle scale accanto a Pliskin e gli tolse un insetto dalla spalla. La creatura dimenava le antenne e piegava le zampette, facendole fremere.

“Qualcosa non va?” domandò il ragazzo, i lunghi capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano lungo le spalle. La tuta lo premeva fastidiosamente all’inguine, rendendogli la voce un po’ più bassa.

Pliskin ispirò dalla sigaretta che teneva in bocca e la lasciò cadere per terra, pestandola sotto il piede.

< Cosa dovrei dirti? Ho appena scoperto che i nemici manipolati dai Patriots questa volta sono un ragazzino spaventato che usa un nome in codice uscito da un fumetto, abbastanza piccola da sembrare ancora una femmina, e una donna a cui hanno rapito il figlio? Diamine, Olga è più virile di questo moccioso.

Per non parlare del fatto che se non mi rilasso e permetto all’adrenalina di far pompare troppo forte il mio cuore morirò per il FOXDIE?

Oh, dimenticavo che il mio migliore amico sta sragionando per colpa della sorellina e non riesco nemmeno a sapere perché > pensò. Nel suo stivale rimase qualche traccia di nicotina.

“Sono stanco. Avrei bisogno di dormire un po’” rispose. < Così da regolare il battito > rifletté. Notò con la coda dell’occhio che l’altro giovane si stava rigirando con sguardo intenso l’insetto tra le mani.

“Sicuro di aver fatto solo missioni in VR?” chiese. La sua voce sfiorò il microfono delle cuffie che indossava e i suoi occhi si tinsero di sfumature di un verde scuro quasi nero.

“Sì” disse Raiden, annuendo. Schiacciò l’insetto nella mano, la poltiglia di sangue ed organi gli colò dalle dita.

< Così piccolo e così spietato. Da quando le missioni in VR li cambiano tanto i mocciosi? > rifletté Pliskin, corrugando la fronte.

“Scommetto che hai ucciso anche i gabbiani qua fuori” disse roco.

Raiden si leccò le labbra, inumidendole.

“Sì, perché?” lo interrogò.

Pliskin guardò una pistola mitragliatore alla cintola del giovane accanto alla pistola di plastica blu colma di proiettili tranquillanti.

“Là, dove si bruciano i gabbiani, si finisce col bruciare anche gli uomini” rispose.

Jack abbassò lo sguardo.

< … Ha un odore conosciuto > pensò.

_L’odore di carcasse bruciate gli punse le narici, mischiandosi a quello dell’uomo di fianco a lui._

_“Sei stato bravo” disse quest’ultimo, accarezzandogli la testa. Non riusciva a vedere il suo viso a causa della luce del sole._

_Jack strinse più forte al petto il fucile, incassando il capo tra le spalle._

_“Vieni, andiamo a casa, ‘figlio mio’” gli disse l’uomo con voce calda._

 

Raiden rialzò lo sguardo, Pliskin era crollato addormentato su un fianco, la testa reclinata in avanti. Rischiò di scivolare, Raiden lo prese tra le braccia e lo accomodò meglio.

Si alzò in piedi e corse via, fece una capriola laterale e raggiunse la porta che si aprì automaticamente.

< Non mi va di lasciarlo da solo qui. Non sembra stare bene, ma… Al massimo può contattarmi via codec. Anche perché il colonnello mi ha dato un ordine e devo sbrigarmi ad eseguirlo > pensò. Si nascose dietro una casa, acquattato. < E se dovrò bruciare degli uomini, lo farò >.


End file.
